Scheduling problems appear in many applications such as satellite scheduling, airline crew scheduling, vehicle routing, traveling salesmen problems, and the like. Applications such as these involve allocating resources to activities over time. Typically, resources are scarce and constrained in various ways (e.g., in the capacity of resources and/or the order of activities). Solving a typical scheduling problem can involve creating a schedule of activities that satisfies the constraints and is optimal according to some criterion. However, adhering to the constraints may solve a typical scheduling problem at the expense of customer satisfaction. Thus, implementing a schedule can include finding a desirable solution to a scheduling problem accounting for various constraints, communicating the desirable solution to the appropriate people or systems, and/or executing the schedule as communicated.
Further, execution of native programs in other, non-native platforms may present problems for program execution, data processing, progress tracking, logging, task cancellation, etc. Moreover, efficiency of execution of native programs that process large-scale data is especially challenging, because the native programs may utilize methods that solve efficiency issues that cannot be duplicated in other platforms.